Pas de quoi rire
by Pouasson
Summary: - traduction - Comment l'incident des champignons a-t'il pu se passer ? Peut-être comme ça...


Traduction de No laughing Matter, écrite par The Wandering Pen

_Note de l'auteur: Kenshin et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux._

**Pas de quoi rire…**

Il était tellement affamé.

Il n'avait aucune idée quand son maître avait l'intention de dîner. En ces longues journées d'été, c'était parfois après la tombé du jour si Hiko voulait utiliser les heures de clarté pour s'entraîner. Le repas devenait alors une cible qui se déplaçait à tout bout de champ. Après presque un an d'entraînement avec Hiko, Kenshin était persuadé que c'était délibéré de sa part. Enfin. Tout cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait très, très faim.

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis plusieurs jours, l'entraînement consistait à traquer Hiko, et le maître lui rendait la tâche progressivement plus difficile. Là, tout juste devant lui, reposait une feuille, une des dernières tombées de l'année, retournée pour que le dessous humide soit exposé. Il avança prudemment de quelques mètres, constamment à l'affut d'anomalies. Un peu plus loin, un long cheveu noir pendait d'une branche, juste au dessus de sa tête.

Il continuait d'avancer à pas de loup, toujours en scrutant les alentours, à la recherche de signes subtils. Il suivait une piste bien camouflée dans les bois ; il ne pouvait pas prédire où Hiko s'était dirigé.

«Reconnaît le, Kenshin, pensa-t'il. Tu n'as jamais réussi à lire dans les pensées du maître.»

Quelque chose d'orange lui sauta aux yeux. En se retournant, il découvrit une grappe de champignons qui s'était frayée un chemin au travers des feuilles mortes. Shisho lui avait dernièrement enseigné comment trouver de la nourriture dans les bois. Il lui avait montré plusieurs sortes de champignons, et une des comestibles était orange. Kenshin marqua le sol pour retrouver la piste à son retour et partit les examiner de plus près.

Ils étaient bien gros et amoncelés le long d'une branche pourrie tombée d'un arbre il y a quelques années. Il se pencha, se tenant presque debout sur sa tête, pour voir leurs tiges. Chacune avait un mince voile charnu qui y pendait. Shisho l'avait appelé une volve, et c'était un bon signe. Il se souvenait que les oranges sans volves étaient vénéneux. Aucun dans le bouquet n'était brun-jaune non plus. Orange clair était comestible. Il toucha à la tige et regarda la poudre qui se déposait sur ses doigts : Brun rouillé. Était-ce comestible ou toxique ? Il ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Ça devait être bon; il se souvenait de Shisho, pointant un champignon orange à la poudre blanche, disant que ce n'était pas bon. Il en cueilli un et le grignota. C'était fibreux et un peu amer, mais pas si mal. Peut-être que les plus petits ne seraient pas si fibreux. Oui, c'était mieux. Encore un peu amer mais au moins, son estomac ne gargouillait plus si fort. Pendant un moment, Kenshin oublia la traque et se concentra sur la chasse aux champignons.

Hiko était à l'extérieur de la cabane et fixait les arbres. La lumière du soleil avait cette chaleureuse lueur rouge cuivrée de fin d'après-midi, et elle se faufilait entre les arbres, donnant aux feuillages une couleur rappelant la chevelure de Kenshin. Il attendait son élève d'une minute à l'autre, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. En fait, Hiko croyait qu'il serait arrivé il y a au moins une demi-heure. La piste qu'il avait laissée n'était pas si difficile. Exigeante, oui, sinon le petit n'apprendrait pas, mais pas si difficile.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au pot de riz qui refroidissait à côté du feu. Le riz froid n'était pas au menu ce soir, mais on dirait que c'est ce qu'ils auraient. Il n'avait pas encore commencé à griller le poisson. Il cuirait vite, et il voulait que Kenshin soit là avant qu'il commence. L'habilité de son élève à faire griller du poisson sans le sécher ni le brûler avait encore besoin de quelques ajustements.

Hiko soupira et commença à marcher vers la forêt. Tout dépendant d' où le petit imbécile s'était écarté de la piste, il pourrait faire noir avant leur retour. Il avait l'intention que la traque soit la dernière leçon de la journée, afin de laisser, pour une fois, les quelques heures de la soirée libre à pour Kenshin. Depuis que le beau temps s'était pointé le nez, il entraînait le petit sans arrêt et il avait remarqué que les cernes bleuâtres grandissaient sous les yeux de son élève. En y pensant bien, ils allaient bien avec la couleur de ses iris, mais ils signifiaient aussi que Kenshin était épuisé et l'épuisement à ce stade de l'entraînement pourrait le blesser. Et puis, il fallait bien reconnaître le mérite du petit – il essayait de faire tout ce que Hiko exigeait de lui, déterminé à apprendre comment se protéger et protéger les autres. Un tel dévouement était rare chez un enfant si jeune, et Hiko n'avait pas l'intention d'abuser de sa volonté pour ne pas éteindre la flamme qu'il avait en lui. Apprendre au travers l'épuisement était une leçon future, mais peut-être qu'un petit exercice serait dû ce soir, comme punition pour avoir perdu la piste. Rien de difficile ou de dangereux. Peut-être cent coups à chaque point d'attaque, comptés à voix haute. Avant le repas. Oui, ce serait parfait. Il pourrait avoir la soirée de libre, étant donné que ses tâches et son entraînement s'étaient bien passés durant la journée.

Hiko entendit Kenshin avant de le voir, bien qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre ce que le petit disait. Sa voix claire de soprano semblait flotter entre les arbres, un peu assourdie par les bosquets.

_Il parle à quelqu'un ? Qui pourrait être là ? _

Hiko dégagea un peu le sabre de son fourreau. Une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était bien les intrus sur sa montagne, et il imposait religieusement l'idée qu'elle était hantée par les démons. Il se glissa d'un tronc d'arbre à un autre, tel un fantôme, faisant peur à son élève qui apparemment, se parlait seul. Hiko ne pouvait entendre de voix qui répondait. Il arrêta quand il put distinguer les mots, mais ceux-ci n'éclaircissaient pas la situation. Kenshin était probablement en train de se conter un conte de fée. En fait, tout cela sonnait comme plusieurs contes de fée, tous en même temps. Le fait que son charabia ne faisait aucun sens ne semblait pas le déranger ; il était assis contre un tronc, jacassant et riant d'une manière qui dégoutait habituellement Hiko des enfants et qui n'était pas du tout naturel pour Kenshin.

«Hé Baka. N'es-tu pas supposé suivre une piste ici ?, demanda Hiko, sortant de sa cachette derrière l'arbre.»

Kenshin arrêta de parler assez longtemps pour le regarder avec surprise, environ trois secondes, ses yeux lavande grands ouverts et sa bouche formant un «o». Puis, il éclata de rire.

_Pas la réponse à laquelle je suis habitué_, pensa Hiko, irrité.La moue stupéfiée, il pouvait la comprendre ; il était habitué d'inspirer la peur aux gens, même s'il pensait que Kenshin s'était habitué à sa magnifique stature maintenant. Le rire… Personne ne riait de Seijuro Hiko, surtout pas un petit baka deshi qui ne pouvait pas suivre les ordres. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit sa bouche, mais avant qu'il puisse lui passer un savon, Kenshin parlait déjà.

«Wow, les couleurs peuvent parler et sonnent comme Shisho quand il est tout sérieux et grincheux» Le petit rit bêtement, tombant par terre. «Oh non ! Tout est devenu de travers. Comment j'ai fait ça ?»

Hiko réalisa que sa bouche était encore ouverte et la ferma rapidement. _What__ the __hell__? Une sorte de maladie ? Est-il blessé ? Peut-être qu'il est tombé sur sa tête ?_ Il approcha avec précaution.

«Kenshin ?»

«Shisho ? Oh Shisho, vous êtes de travers ! Et vert. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'enseigner comment me tenir de travers aussi? Est-ce que c'est du Higen Mixaruby ?»

«Quoi ? Kenshin, tu es couché par terre. Lève-toi.»

«Humm ok.» Kenshin ne bougea pas pendant une minute, et puis il commença à se lever en passant par la manière la plus compliquée que Hiko n'avait jamais vue auparavant. En fait, il pensait que le corps humain ne pouvait pas accomplir de tels mouvements, du moins dans des circonstances normales. Mais bon. Avec Kenshin, les choses étaient rarement normales. Tous les signes montraient qu'il était ivre, mais il n'avait rien dans les alentours avec lequel il aurait pu se saouler.

«Regardez, j'ai réussi ! Moi aussi je suis de travers! s'exclama Kenshin, tout en se tordant de rire. Mais vous n'avez plus l'air de travers, alors moi aussi je me suis tourné ou vous êtes revenu à la verticale ?» Son visage était si expressif que Hiko pouvait clairement voir la joie se transformer en stupéfaction.

«On est normaux.» Il se secoua mentalement la tête et se corrigea. «Debouts. Ou plutôt, je suis debout, et toi tu vacilles.» Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Kenshin pour le stabiliser. La gravité reprit le dessus sur le corps du petit. «Kenshin, as-tu mangé ou bu quelque chose ?»

«Oh, _oui_ Shisho, dit Kenshin avec un enthousiasme excessif mélangé aux éclats de rire. Des champignons, comme vous me l'avez appris. Plein, plein de champignons, et je n'ai plus faim maintenant.» Il ouvra ses bras pour indiquer l'étendue des champignons mangés et s'échappa de l'appuie stabilisante de son maître. L'élan le lança dans un tourbillon de rouge, de vert et de brun jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule au sol, prit par un fou rire. «Les couleurs tournent… ouaaa!»

Des champignons. Bien, ça expliquerait la situation, mais il n'y en avait aucun dans les parages. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, tout plein était mauvais, surtout pour un enfant petit comme Kenshin.

«Est-ce que tu peux m'en montrer un ?, demanda Hiko, remontant le petit sur ses pieds et tapant sur sa tête pour qu'il arrête de hululer et qu'il lui prête enfin attention.»

Tout le corps de Kenshin vacillait lorsqu'il survola des yeux les alentours en poussant des «whoooo» de stupéfaction. «Non, dit-il finalement. J'les ai tous mangés. Les p'tits étaient meilleurs que les gros, mais les gros, ils nous remplissent la panse plus vite.» Il rota à la fin de cette confidence, avant de s'écrouler de rire une fois de plus. Seule la main de Hiko sur son avant-bras lui évita de refaire connaissance tête première avec le sympathique tapis de la forêt.

Hiko soupira. Et dire qu'il avait pris un élève de bon gré.

«Viens, Baka, voyons si tu peux marcher et rire en même temps». Hiko commença à traîner Kenshin vers la cabane, empruntant un chemin plus direct que celui qu'il avait tracé pour la traque. Kenshin titubait sans grâce derrière lui, continuant son charabia insensé, entrecoupés d'une variété étonnante de rires, de gloussements et de pouffements. C'était plus fort que ce que Hiko avait jamais entendu sortir du petit, mais tout cela ne sonnait tellement pas naturel que ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Le rire normal de Kenshin était rare et presque silencieux, et son humour n'était qu'une étincelle dans ses yeux ou un petit sourire mignon. Même si Hiko démentirait avec ardeur le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais trouvé mignon.

Après quelques minutes, Kenshin se défit de la prise de Hiko.

«Il y en a un !», chanta Kenshin, écrasant presque le champignon en tombant dessus. Il le portait à sa bouche quand Hiko le lui prit, laissant le petit cligner des yeux avec étonnement devant ses mains vides.

«Assez de champignons pour toi, dit Hiko tout en l'examinant.» C'était bien ce qu'il pensait: des champignons hallucinants. Tant d'efforts pour exagérer quels champignons étaient comestibles et quels ne l'était pas, durant cette leçon. C'était évident que Kenshin ne l'avait pas écouté.

«Woah, Shisho, j'ai 20 doigts. Et ils sont… comme un arc-en-ciel.» Kenshin leva ses mains sales, sinon normales, pour que Hiko les inspecte.

Hiko remarqua que ses yeux devenaient vitreux et que ses joues étaient rougies. Le reste de sa peau était pâle et semblait couverte de sueur. Hiko attrapa de nouveau Kenshin par le poignet et le releva sur ses pieds, le traînant plus vite cette fois-ci. Il pourrait le porter s'il en avait besoin, mais il ne préférait pas. Les effets secondaires d'une quantité importante de champignons hallucinants pourraient être assez pénible – ils étaient toxique, après tout – et Hiko n'avait aucunement l'intention d'être dans le chemin quand ça arriverait.

«Shisho, votre tête est toute grise… non, bleue… non, grise… comme un gros nuage d'orage, riait Kenshin». Mais il commençait à prendre un ton hystérique. Il avait également la respiration sifflante, mais Hiko ne pouvait dire si ça venait de son fou rire continu ou du fait qu'ils marchaient très vite.

Ils croisèrent la clairière devant la cabane et Hiko s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt.

«Reste là», dit-il, libérant le poignet du garçon, qui tomba joyeusement sur le gazon. Kenshin ne répondit pas, mais son rire devint plus intense alors qu'il se roula en boule, sur le côté. Sa respiration était toujours sifflante et des larmes se pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ses joues étaient rouges comme ses cheveux.

Hiko se rendit à la cabane et commença à prendre des petits pots de son étagère, concoctant un mélange d'herbes et d'eau. Quand il retourna à Kenshin, une tasse remplie de son remède de fortune à la main, le petit était presque bleu de rire. Hiko le poussa sur le dos pour qu'il puisse respirer un peu. Ses grands yeux lavande étaient paniqués.

«Tiens, bois ça, dit-il, l'aidant à s'asseoir et mettant la tasse dans les mains de Kenshin. Calme-toi. Contrôle-toi. C'est aussi important que l'apprentissage du sabre. Tu n'as pas besoin de le boire d'un coup, mais prend-en le plus que tu peux le plus vite que tu peux.»

Ayant confiance en son maître, Kenshin obtempéra, avalant le breuvage entre ses pouffements de rire. On eut dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et c'était maintenant évident que son manque de souffle en était la conséquence directe. Il riait trop pour pouvoir respirer convenablement.

Le breuvage prit un certain temps avant de faire effet, mais finalement, Hiko remarqua que la respiration du petit était devenue plus aisée. Il gloussait toujours, mais ça commençait à s'éteindre. Hiko jeta un coup d'œil à la position du soleil, qui avait maintenant dépassé la cime des arbres. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il en était certain. Comme prévu, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, l'estomac de Kenshin se manifesta dans un gargouillement retentissant, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle pendant une grosse minute. Puis, son visage prit une expression incertaine.

«Tu veux peut-être t'agenouiller et l'appuyer sur tes bras, conseilla Hiko, une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.» Il se déplaça pour être derrière son élève; c'était la meilleure place pour ne pas être _dans_ le feu de l'action.

Comme prévu par le maître, Kenshin avait à peine réussi à se relever sur ses genoux qu'il vomissait déjà sur le gazon devant lui. À mainte reprises, et avec une force surprenante.

Hiko contemplait le coucher du soleil, ignorant le garçon à ses pieds. Puis, alors que le massacre continuait, Hiko alla faire un tour à la cabane pour y rapporter le sceau d'eau. Dix minutes plus tard, il y eut un moment de répit alors que Kenshin se rassit sur ses talons, la bouche pendante, une moue de dégout sur le visage.

«Ce n'est plus aussi amusant maintenant, non ?, demanda Hiko. Utilise la louche pour remplir ta tasse et te rincer la bouche, mais ne l'avale surtout pas. Tu vas assez le regretter comme ça.

- Je le regrette déjà, murmura Kenshin, faisant ce que son maître lui avait dit, tout en se détournant du carnage.

- Tu vas le regretter encore plus, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit terminé, fut la remarque impitoyable de Hiko.»

Kenshin en douta, mais comme d'habitude, Hiko avait raison. Vingt minutes plus tard, il dégobillait dans un coin adjacent au précédent. Hiko le laissa pour aller mettre son dîner sur le feu devant la cabane. C'était assez loin pour qu'il n'ait pas à assister au désastre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la stupidité de son élève ruiner sa soirée. Le parfum du poisson grillant sur le feu se rendit au nez de Kenshin et fut assez pour provoquer une nouvelle vague de haut-le-cœur, quoi qu'en en entendre le son, on pouvait deviner qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose dans son estomac.

Hiko relaxait sur sa bûche, une coupe de saké à la main, lorsque Kenshin se traîna jusqu'à la cabane. Il était presque minuit, mais il pouvait voir le visage blême du petit sous la lumière des étoiles. Hiko devinait la silhouette sombre du sceau dans les mains de Kenshin et entendait la louche qui clapotait doucement à l'intérieur.

«Fini ?»

«Je pense que oui.» La voix de Kenshin était pâteuse et il avait l'air épuisé. «Je n'ai pas été malade depuis une heure environ.»

«- Tu veux dîner ? Il reste du riz.»

Le visage de Kenshin se tourna complètement vers lui et Hiko se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant sa mimique très explicite. Sa mine était encore plus pâle, mais surtout scandalisée et incrédule, et il essayait désespérément de prévenir d'autres dégâts. Il avala difficilement plusieurs fois.

«Je vais me coucher, parvint-il finalement à dire d'une voix faible.

- Il va falloir que tu remplisses le sceau au petit matin, lui rappela Hiko.

- Ça c'est demain.

- Après ça, on va aller revoir la leçon sur les champignons, dit le maître sur un ton agacé.

- Pas besoin, répondit Kenshin en rentrant dans la cabane. Je ne vais plus jamais manger de champignons.»

Sa voix avait tellement l'air abattue que Hiko eut un sourire malicieux. Tout cela devenait vraiment trop amusant.

_Note de l'auteur: Ne prenez pas ma description des champignons comme référence pour en trouver des sauvages. Les champignons sont bêtes très sournoises qui aiment tromper les gens. Il est trop facile de se méprendre sur une sorte et d'en manger un qui ferait pire que vous faire halluciner des couleurs. Plusieurs chasseurs expérimentés se sont trompés et en sont morts. C'est plus sécuritaire mais surtout plus facile de les acheter à l'épicerie. _

_Toutefois, j'ai vraiment essayé de décrire les champignons hallucinants __de manière réaliste. En faisant mes recherches, j'ai trouvé qu'il y en a deux sortes qui se ressemblent: une comestible et une vénéneuse. Kenshin est très chanceux._

Edit : J'ai changé l'expression "de côté" pour "de travers". Merci Didi7 :)


End file.
